1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forming lateral wells downhole. In particular, this invention relates to using fluid and assemblies downhole to power and control formation of lateral wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wellbores for use in subterranean extraction of hydrocarbons generally comprise a main wellbore section running in a substantially vertical direction along its length. Lateral wellbores may be formed from the main wellbore into the subterranean rock formation surrounding the main wellbore. The lateral wellbores are usually formed to enhance the hydrocarbon production of the main wellbore and can be formed after formation of the main wellbore. Alternatively, the lateral wellbores can be made after the main wellbore has been in production for some time. The lateral wellbores may have a smaller diameter than that of the main wellbores and are often formed in a substantially horizontal direction.
Devices used to form lateral wellbores include equipment that is located at the surface to power and control a drilling assembly downhole as it forms the lateral wellbore, to create a circulation to convey rock cuttings, and to separate and process the rock cuttings. The surface equipment is connected to the downhole equipment with power, communication and other lines. The surface equipment may result in a large footprint, infrastructure and transportation efforts at the surface, which is not desirable.